Church Hill 5 Warriors book 1 chapter 4
by Remmiec
Summary: the next generation of warriors the church hill-5 have finally met up with the past shadow warriors the original 8 and and have found their way to the castle of inconvenient truth where all will be revealed and their lives will forever be changed again.


.Church- Hill 5 Warriors Book 1 series 2 By REMMIE CHEW III CHAPTER 4

'' ten minutes later Alcorn Street Anastasia is just arriving home. As she opens her front door she hears yelling. ''I have no idea what that is supposed to mean Kristina'' Anastasia hears her dad asking her mother a question. She walks into the house and tries to be quiet as she creeps inside. She stops listening to her parents; Anastasia has become used to this the past two weeks. Hearing her parents argue. ''I just don't understand why you have to leave again Jackson''? Anastasia listens as her mother and father argue. Jackson Parcells turns around looking at his wife with a stern stare,'' this is my job Kristina you know that, and I have to be on a plane to Texas on Thursday morning''. It's just that simple! I know you and Ana are going to miss me but l will be okay.'' I will be home before you know it.

Kristina looks at her husband that's what gotten me upset and you know it, replies Kristina as she slaps a glass of water down on the table. How about Ana you have been going back and forth on so many trips you have been missing time with her are you even aware of that? Kristina asks rolling her eyes, walking away from her husband. Jackson reaches out grabbing Kristina by her arm. ''I am not finished talking to you''! he says in a loud voice, ''I am very aware that I am gone a lot but don't rub that in my face like I don't care I love my child and I love you as well. Kristina Parcells pulls her arm away from her husband slapping him across his face with her right hand. ''don't ever grab me like that again'' she yells with tears in her eyes; you have never put your hands on me like that what is wrong with you? She asks as she places her hands to her face crying. Jackson puts his arms around his wife unaware of his daughter Anastasia peeking in on his wife and he. Anastasia leans in closer around the edge of the stair case that leads upstairs in her house. ''I am sorry honey, your right since I got this promotion I have been gone a lot more and …No being employed by Uncle Sam does not always give me the option to stay home and be with you and Ana, Jackson reaches down under his wife's chin lifting her face to his. I am sorry and, I will ask if this can be my last rodeo out of town. Jackson wipes his wife's eyes clearing the tears away. I know you will Jackson and I trust you sweetheart. Anastasia listens as her parents kiss and hug she heads upstairs to her room and closes the doors behind her. She walks over to her bed room and lies across the bed. ''ahhhhh she screams why are they always fighting! I wish they would stop '', I wish they wouldn't fight so much why? Why? Anastasia is yelling in her feelings out loud unaware of her father walking into her room. Jackson Parcell looks at his daughter lying across her bed sad. '' why do we argue? Because your mom and I are complete idiots and we argue for no reason at all. Anastasia turns looking back at her dad ''yea you do and I hate when you fight.'' Jackson reaches out pulling Ana up to him holding her in his arms. ''you know I don't like you using the word hate sweetheart. And yes I don't want to cause you to be sad sweetie. Anastasia shakes her head and hugs her dad ''I love you dad, I love you so much.''…please be careful I'm worried about you and Mom…''

Jackson lets go of his embrace and pulls out the chair from under Anastasias desk, ''Ana sweetheart listen to me baby. Your mother and I are okay we are just fine. ''I heard you two arguing when I came home earlier.'' I thought maybe you guys where finally at the point of '' Anastasia pauses not wanting to speak her final words. Jackson look at his little girl with a knowing stare…''you think me and mom are really getting a divorce'' why do you think that Ana I just told you everything is okay with her and I''. Anastasia waves her hands walking over to the little pink chair she by her bed she flops down onto the soft cushion chair. ''Dad I just, worry that …I don't know that you and Mom aren't spending enough time together''. '' I mean seriously dad your never really here anymore your always gone on some trip''. 'now wait just a minute young lady! Yells Jackson ''first of all they are not trips'' what I do for the central specialist organization are jobs , and yes I have to go on a lot of them but just as I explained to your mother earlier I will see if this is my last trip out!. Anastasia looks up at her father, ''Dad I know you work hard to protect this city and this country and especially me and mom from all kinds of threats ,all I am saying is it would nice for you to be home sometimes.'' Ana walks over wrapping her arms around her dad.''I love you okay just come home safe''. I will honey I promise.''


End file.
